An elevator brake is one of the important safety devices of an elevator system, and its safety and reliability is an important guarantee for safe running of an elevator.
A regular elevator brake mainly includes a static plate and a movable plate. During a braking operation of an elevator, the movable plate may move with respect to the static plate, thus generating a collision with each other. In order to mitigate problems such as noise caused by such a collision, several cushions may be disposed between the static plate and the movable plate.
The patent, with Patent Application No. PCT/US2004/036182, discloses a basic working principle of an existing brake.
Currently, all existing elevator brakes need a maintenance operation after being used for a long time. For example, after use for a long time, cushions will become worn and fatigue, and the function of the cushions will be reduced, causing problems such as an increase in noise. Therefore, it is necessary to replace cushions. Cushion replacement is one of the important jobs for maintenance of the elevator brake.
Because the cushions are mounted between the static plate and the movable plate, the replacement and mounting work becomes extremely difficult. In all the existing elevator brakes, cushion replacement is carried out by disassembling the whole elevator brake. On one hand, such a manner is extremely time-consuming, is heavy in workload, and is high in replacement costs; on the other hand, after the whole elevator brake is disassembled and then mounted again, running reliability thereof may be hard to recover, which may cause safety risks. Furthermore, such a manner requires operating personnel to have a high degree of specialization.